War Machine (Marvel Comics)
Summary War Machine (James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes) is a fictional character, a superhero appearing in comic books set in the Marvel Comics universe. The character of James Rhodes first appeared in Iron Man #118 (January 1979) by David Michelinie, John Byrne, and Bob Layton. The War Machine armor, which became his signature armored battlesuit, was designed by Len Kaminski and Kevin Hopgood. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: James Rupert Rhodes (nickname "Rhodey") / War Machine Origin: Marvel Comics, Iron Man #118 Gender: Male Age: Middle aged (Probably in his 40s) Classification: Human Cyborg with Power Armor Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, and durability, Enhanced intelligence and processing speed due to cybernetic implants, many advanced sensors, advanced computer hacking abilities, ability to remotely disassemble and assimilate technology to integrate it into his suit, intangibility via dimensional manipulation technology Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Equal to Iron Man) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (comparable to Iron Man) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ+ Durability: Small Country level+ ' 'Stamina: Very high, can travel around the world fighting for days without getting exhausted, can recharge via solar energy Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His battlesuit, which is composed of materials including Titanium and Wakandan Vibranium, contains many weapons such as machine guns, laser - guided missiles, lasers, repulsor beams, plasma blasters, a powerful unibeam projector, miniguns, plasma blades, flamethrowers, particle beams, EMP generator, sonic generators, computer systems capable of targeting and analyzing opponents to determine their strengths and weaknesses, including their "kill counts", forcefield generator, magnetism manipulation, stealth/invisibility technology, ability to survive in space and underwater, his brain interfaces directly with the armor, allowing it to respond at the speed of thought, and includes technology to create new weapons from scratch based on his needs, can create remote - controlled drones, hologram projectors, Very resistant to viruses and hacking attacks, Regeneration Intelligence: Trained United States Marine, knowledgeable about aircraft and aviation engineering, can fly nearly any kind of aircraft, very skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, has strong business acumen, years of experience with the various War Machine armors, cyborg nature allows him to think and process information much faster than a normal human being Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Repulsor Rays: The armor can fire particle beams from either or both the palm gauntlets which can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. * Unibeam: A powerful searchlight capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. * Lasers * Magnetism * Gatling Gun A powerful automatic machine gun added to his right shoulder, which fires many bullets simultaneously. * Rocket Launcher An automatic missile launcher added to his left shoulder, which fires a variety of missiles of any type. * Miniature Heat Seeking Missiles A small version of the heat seeking missile designed to hit the targets emitting heat signatures. * Chameleon Mode: Includes invisibility, camouflage, and holographic projection. * Ghost-Tech: Multi-dimensional bridge teleportation allows the armor to phase through solid objects. * Scanner Invisibility: Complete undetectability by sensory arrays, including targeting programs. * EMP projector * Sleep Gas- "urban pacification compound" developed by SHIELD. Other: This profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of War Machine. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pilots Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Comicbook Characters